


Page 42

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [65]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Distractions, F/M, Homework, Procrastination at its finest, Studying, Threats, don't expect much, its been forever since i've written for billy, slight incesty feels, this is kinda short, whateves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You would pin the blame on Billy. He enabled your procrastinating nature by taking you out to parties instead of having you finish your homework first. Even when you finally start to study, your brother is still being a complete distraction with his loud music.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Page 42

He was honestly testing your patience. Perhaps that was his initial goal. Either way, you were about to knock the daylights out of him. You had tried to be civil half an hour ago. Asking your brother politely to turn down his music or put on headphones. Any other time you would be jamming out with Billy. Not this time. It was appropriate to blame Billy for everything. He enabled your procrastination by taking you to parties where you got thoroughly hammered. 

Billy was still preventing you from doing your work with his music. 

You had been staring at the same damn page for the past twenty minutes. You couldn’t hear your own thoughts from how loud Billy was playing his music. Neil was at work, Susan was grocery shopping and Max was hanging out with her new friends. 

You weren’t even halfway through page 42!! Why did you have to put off your book report? Why did teachers even assign book reports?! They weren’t doing themselves any favors by having to read around 40 papers on the same stupid book. 

Not wanting to reread page 42 for the hundredth time, you take it upon yourself to fix your problem. 

Slamming your book shut, you drop it onto your bed and march out of your room to pound on Billy’s vibrating door. “Fucks sake Billy! I know you’re not in school anymore but I still have one more year to get through!!” 

To get your point across, you threw open his bedroom door and opened your mouth to yell at him. 

It would prove to be not your smartest idea. In his bed was a pretty girl who is scrambling to pull up the blankets to cover her ample breasts. Her already teased hair was even messier from the activities she had previously been involved in. When on earth had she come in? Not like you could have heard her come in anyway from the volume of Billy’s music. 

Recovering from your shock, you stalk over to the radio that was propped on Billy’s dresser; the entire time you hold Billy’s teasing grin with a steady glare. You reach behind the radio and pull the cord out from its power source. Finally there was quiet. 

“I did knock.” Bitterly you remind him. 

His grin makes you angrier. “I heard.” 

Next you address his companion, straightening your back a little more. “I hope you made him wear a condom. Please don’t do any loud pornstar moans. I’m trying to do my homework.” 

Hesitantly she nods, weirded out by your blase attitude. It was a normal thing to find random girls in Billy’s room when no one else was home. 

One last warning to your brother. “If that music gets loud again I’m telling Neil what you were up to in here. Got it?” 

Billy nods with a chuckle. “I got it.” 

Satisfied for the time being you leave to go back to your own room.   
  
  


In the past two hours Billy kept true to your threat and didn’t turn on his music to the level of annoyingly loud. You vaguely heard Susan come home before she poked her head into your room to see if you wanted a snack. There was still half of the book to finish. Maybe you could pay one of Max’s nerd friends to do your report for you. 

Book face down, you run your hands over your face and weary eyes. This wasn’t how you wanted to spend your Sunday. If you didn’t turn it in though, it would later reflect on your report card. Neil was already furious at the last one you received. Worst case scenario would be Neil yelling at you for an hour and rescinding your allowance. 

You glance at your piggy bank: a jolly pink pig with long eyelashes and your name painted on one side of it’s large belly. Already you had saved so much. All according to your plan to move out of the house by the time you graduate. That was your goal. You loved Susan and Max but it wasn’t worth living with someone like your father. His tumultuous relationship with Billy was frightening at times that had you and Max hiding in your shared room. 

An independent future was hanging by a thread. The thing that could ruin everything was this damn book report. Reminding yourself that gave you stilted motivation to push on; even if you were tired. At least you were no longer on page 42. 

Two taps at your door makes your head swivel. No other announcement as Billy opens your door and waltzes in. “Geez you’re still doing your homework?” 

“YES! Thanks to you!” The snap in your voice was tight. 

“How is it my fault? I turned the music down after you barged in on me and Nicole.” He picks through stuff on Max’s desk before heading to your’s. 

“Is that this one is called?” You didn’t want to look at him. Instead you busy yourself by rearranging your book notes. 

“Jealous?” 

You snort and roll your eyes. “You ALWAYS distract me from my school work. Taking me to parties-” 

“I thought you enjoyed those parties.” 

“I do but that’s besides the point. I should do my homework first before doing anything fun.” 

A hand falls on your shoulder. “Ooo I’m a distraction?” 

Nodding in verification you add “A big distraction at that. So I would appreciate it if you could let me finish. 

The tone in Billy’s voice when he spoke next sent a thrill up your stomach. “I could say the same thing about you.” 

“Me?” 

Billy turned your chair around, his arms caging you in. Dirty blonde wavy hair tickles your cheek when you look up at him. “After you interrupted us I couldn’t just go back to what we were doing. I sent Nicole home after.” 

“How terrible.” You reply sarcastically dry. “I would recommend spending your days off in a different, more enlightening way instead of wasting your time with some random girl you’re only going to see just this once. Now if you don’t mind, I still have to finish this by tonight as I have stated several times. So get out of my room.”   
**   
  


After being kicked out from his sister’s room, Billy shakes his head with a small smile. If only she knew why she was the real distraction. Oh well. It was for the best in the end.


End file.
